<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The best Christmas Present by Sunshine3star</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781225">The best Christmas Present</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine3star/pseuds/Sunshine3star'>Sunshine3star</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Derek, Alpha Peter, Brainwashing, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cuddles, Emissary Lydia, F/M, Fluff, Good Peter, Love, M/M, Mates, Multi, Panic Attacks, Protective Pack, Protective Peter, Slavery, Soft Peter, Teen Wolf AU, Torture, Violence, Warning: Kate Argent, left hand stiles, mention of non/con, soft derek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine3star/pseuds/Sunshine3star</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't supposed to been seen.<br/>He wasn't suppose to see.<br/>But they both did, and Christmas will never be the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boyd/Erica, Chris/Isaac, Peter/Original Female Character(s), jackson/danny, stiles/derek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p>
<p>She wasn’t supposed to be there, she was not allowed into the main hall during these parties, but was supposed to stay in the cellar with the rest of the slaves currently not “fully blossomed” , or not on Lady’s good list.<br/>
Only the youngest and best slaves are allowed to come to this party, Lady wants to show of only the best of the best tonight, some very important VIP’s are on the guestlist.<br/>
She was neither young, fully blossomed or on Lady’s good list, rather the oldest on in the house.<br/>
But slave seven was in labor, and she was having trouble, and Lady had told Sitter Four to make sure the baby was delivered safely.<br/>
Slave seven’s owner may have sent her back to the house, but he was paying Lady a lot of money to get his child after the birth.<br/>
She knew slave seven wouldn’t live long after given birth, Lady wouldn’t spent any time or money on a reject like that, and she thinks maybe that is making the slave scared.<br/>
Anyway, Sitter Four had sent her up to tell the kitchen boy to fetch old Bertie, that used to work in a stable and had helped deliver both cows and horses.<br/>
He could probably help slave seven, Sitter Four had said.<br/>
And even if she knew she was not allowed into the main hall, slave seven’s screams and a backhand from Sitter Four got her running.</p>
<p>Now she is standing her, frozen if fear, while dark eyes roams over her body.<br/>
The man is dressed in what looks like a very expensive three-piece suite, hair trimmed to the newest fashion, nails newly manicured.<br/>
Money and power pours from him, this man is dangerous.<br/>
The kind of dangerous some of the slaves whispers about at night, after the Sitter has fallen asleep, the kind that uses their slaves like they’re worth less than their shoes.<br/>
It was probably true, a glance down at the shoes the man is wearing confirm that.<br/>
Shaking, she raises her eyes so that she can see what he is doing, but soon regret it.<br/>
He is still staring, and behind him Lady is entering the hall.<br/>
Scrunching up his nose, the man whispers something to a woman standing beside him, his eyes never leaving her.<br/>
Rooted to the spot, she feels dread filling her.</p>
<p>As she lowers her head again, she sees Lady coming their way.<br/>
“there you are alpha Hale.<br/>
I’ve been waiting for you; almost thought you had bailed on us!”<br/>
Lady’s laughter was shrill and fake, as she led the man and woman out of the hall and into the ballroom.<br/>
Even if Lady hadn’t said anything, or even given her a single look, she knew she was in big trouble.<br/>
Forgetting all about getting help for slave seven, she silently walked to the back of the house, and the correction room.<br/>
Kneeling down beside the door, she settled for a long night.<br/>
The floor was cold, and her eyes grew heavy, the thin mattress and itchy blanket back at the dorm tempting.<br/>
Lady would be busy with her guests and her party until the early morning, and would not be here until then, but she knew better than to think she could leave and come back in the morning.<br/>
Even if Lady decides to sleep before coming here, the woman always knew.</p>
<p>Her legs where numb and her back stiff from holding the kneeling position long before Lady comes.<br/>
The sound of Lady’s high heals walking towards her wakes her up from a light slumber, and she hurries to correct her kneeling position.<br/>
Arms behind folded her, straight back and eyes to the floor.<br/>
Taking a couple of deep breaths to try to calm her beating heart, red shoes stops in front of her.<br/>
Lady doesn’t say anything, just stands there for god knows how long, before kicking her in the stomach.<br/>
Hard.<br/>
“get up.”<br/>
She hurries to stand and follows Lady into the correction room.<br/>
Lady points to the middle of the room, where the floor slope a little down to a drain in the middle, making clean up easier.<br/>
This is where all the serious corrections take place, for the minor corrections there are a couple of shackles hanging from the roof in the right corner.<br/>
In the left corner a breeding bench is placed, the only equipment in the room not meant for correctional use only.<br/>
The last part of their education is done at that bench, there is a smaller one used for training down in the classroom.<br/>
Of the three choices in the room, the breeding bench is what she fears the most.<br/>
Nobody reaches their full blossom without coming bleeding back to the dorm.<br/>
And not the kind of bleeding she knows are in her near future, kneeling on shaking legs, but the kind that scars the mind not the body.</p>
<p>Lady doesn’t bother to talk to her, not fond of coddling the slaves.<br/>
They know why they are corrected, why spend time telling them?<br/>
She can see Lady walking along the back wall, looking through her tools and deciding what to use.<br/>
It turns out that the flogger, the one with twelve tails, is her choice for the day.<br/>
That’s not good.<br/>
Usually, Lady goes for something like a paddle, which wouldn’t leave permanent scaring, since scares reduces the price of a slave.<br/>
When Lady gets angry enough to choose a flogger, that anger would leave the slaves with scaring.<br/>
That would reduce a slaves worth to even less, which again would anger Lady so much that the chance for another flogging was real.<br/>
For each time a slave got flogged, their chances for being sold decreases, and even with all the horror stories whispered during the nights they knew not being sold would be worse.<br/>
The sound of the flogger through the air was all the warning she got, before several small pinpoints of pain exploded over her back.<br/>
It was soon followed by another, and another, and another, and soon her whole back was burning.<br/>
She was biting her lover lip to stop screams, knowing the any noise she made would make Lady even angrier.<br/>
The flogger came down again and again and again, her body shaking and her brain fogging.<br/>
All she could focus on was the searing pain, her jaw aching with how hard she refused to let any noise out, her eyes stinging from both tears and sweat.<br/>
But Lady just continued, her anger fueling her on and on.</p>
<p>Water to her face was the next thing she noticed, making her aware that she had lost consciousness.<br/>
Sitter Three was looking down at her, a menace smile on his face.<br/>
“get up, Lady isn’t done.”<br/>
Shaking the water out of her eyes, she stands up on wobbly legs.<br/>
She can feel the heat from the small fireplace, wondering why Lady had lit it when it wasn’t that cold in the beginning.<br/>
Something hit her on the back of her thigh, lightning flowing out from that point making all her muckles spasm and she fell to the ground.<br/>
“up.”<br/>
She got up again, her knees barley holding her.<br/>
Another hit, this time in her stomach, made her whole body shake uncontrollable, before the pain disappeared again.<br/>
“up.”<br/>
She only managed to get on her hands and knees, her body refusing to listen.<br/>
Another hit had her writhing on the floor.<br/>
“up!”<br/>
It was not before she was hit for the fifth time, that she realized Lady was using the electric baton on her.<br/>
“up!”<br/>
She had given up on trying to do as Lady said, her body not allowing her any control.<br/>
By the seventh hit, her teeth grinded as she spasmed for what felt like forever.<br/>
“up!”<br/>
Her breathing is becoming unregular, she has lost control over her bladder, and she can barley hear anything over the noise in her ears.<br/>
After the eleventh hit, her heart skips a beat, and her eyes rolls back in her head.</p>
<p>She comes back with her head swinging to the right and a soaring pain on that chin, telling her she had been slapped in the face.<br/>
There are still some small spasms in her body, so she can not have been out for long.<br/>
She is no longer laying on the floor but hanging from her shackled arms.<br/>
The heat from the fireplace are even warmer, it’s quite comfortable on her wet and aching body, and she wonders what Lady is up to now.<br/>
She can see her standing in front if the fire, holding something in her hand.<br/>
Something thin and long, dark at the end Lady is holding but getting kind of red at the end closer to the fire.<br/>
O no…<br/>
Fear as never before runs down her spine, a vague memory of a scream heard all through the house, trembling slaves around her, and a delirious slave found in the dorm that night.<br/>
Wild eyes, feverish skin, the smell of burned flesh and an angry zigzagging burn on one hip.<br/>
Even as young as she had been that time, the smell coming from that slave’s corner will haunt her for the rest of her life.<br/>
That slave had been branded.<br/>
W for worthless…<br/>
As Lady comes closer, she starts pleading, begging, shaking her head, but nothing helps.<br/>
With a manic look in her eyes, Lady moves her arm towards her, until a shearing pain unlike anything she have ever experienced before makes her scream.<br/>
She screams forever, before the world ones again goes black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>edit:<br/>found out that I postet both chapter one and chapter three as the first chapter, so now I have deleted half of this chapter..</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2.</p>
<p>Peter Hale does not pout.<br/>No, the big bad alpha would never do anything as childish as pouting.<br/>But he just doesn’t understand why he have to go to this party!<br/>As stupid Christmas party in a stupid slave house where sex slaves will be paraded around so that stupid power-hungry man and women can buy them.<br/>It’s just so stupid.<br/>“Whyyyyy…”<br/>Lydia can’t quite stop a little smile from forming at the whine from her alpha.<br/>Okay, maybe he is pouting a little.<br/>“you know why, Peter.<br/>It’s important to be seen at places like this, to make an appearance and show you’re your support, even if it’s fake.<br/>Going to this distasteful event could give us important intel, the more we know before we attack the better.<br/>And that way you can keep an eye on the scene, get a feel of the political standings, grease a few elbows and so on and so on.”<br/>Snickering at the last bit she said, he looked at her in the mirror.<br/>Lydia is pinching the bridge of her nose, obviously thinking the same as Peter is right now.<br/>“I think you have been hanging around Stiles to much lately…”</p>
<p>Shaking his head, he takes a deep breath.<br/>He knows Lydia is right, hell, even the points that could have come directly out of Stiles’ mouth was correct.<br/>He needed to go to this party.<br/>It was the party of the year, where everyone important enough could mingle and even maybe buy themselves a new toy, a bedwarmer, to play with as you wish.<br/>Sex slaves.<br/>Everything about that feels wrong to Peter.<br/>People being slaves belonged in the past, and in most countries, slavery was forbidden.<br/>The only exception was sex slaves.<br/>Poor girls and boys growing up with just one meaning in life.<br/>To cater to whatever their owner wants to do to them, whenever and wherever they want.</p>
<p>Peter ones had walked in on a girl being fucked over a stove, in the common kitchen back in his college dorm.<br/>The poor girl was still cooking.<br/>Some of the students pretended noting was happening, but some of them was obviously enjoying themselves.<br/>He of course knew about the culture among the rich of having sex slaves, but there hadn’t been any slaves in the Hale household in several generations, so this was his first experience with it.<br/>The whole thing detested him, and he had moved out of the dorm and into a small apartment the next day.<br/>Living the whole “college experience” with living in the dorm was not worth it, if it meant seeing things like that.<br/>And what college student had the means to buy themselves a slave?<br/>The boy wasn’t even showing of his own power, but his daddy’s power. <br/>He probably felt important, fucking in public.<br/>Peter had decided then and there that he would work against the sex slave industry, but he knew he had to do it the smart way.<br/>Running in guns blazing wouldn’t do any good, the rich old families all loved their little bed warmers.<br/>He may have started of using his family’s money, but had insisted that it was only a loan, and within three years the money was payed back and his bank account in seven digits. <br/>But more important than the money, was the network he had gained.</p>
<p>Slowly, over the next decade or so, he gathered similar minded people around him.<br/>Politicians, lawyers, lawmen and other powerful people, and young up and coming individuals ready for war.<br/>The war of words, of course, even if Peter wouldn’t mind getting his hands dirty now and then.<br/>But to change peoples minds, to change the laws and make s difference, they needed their words.<br/>And that’s the reason Peter is going to this distasteful party in the first place.<br/>It was help by one of the biggest slave Houses around, the house of Argent.<br/>Peter hated slavedrivers, and he hated the Argents even more, and the Lady of the house, Kate Argents the most.<br/>Well, he didn’t hate all the Argents, Chris Argents was one of his best friends, but the rest of his family was just scum.    </p>
<p>Giving himself a one over in the mirror he decides that the look would do, and with a nod towards Lydia he leaves the bedroom.<br/>His emissary slash personal assistant Lydia, was of course coming with him, making sure of keeping him inline when the fools praised the host.<br/>Arriving at the House, he puts on his game face and enters the building with Lydia at his arm.<br/>The place is brimming with people, the stench of sweat and arousal heavy in the air.<br/>He says his hello to a few important people he sees standing around in the hall, trying to get the courage to enter the ballroom where he knows the slaves would be lined up for sale.<br/>Just as he is turning towards the open doors leading there, a small movement catches his eyes.<br/>In the shadows down the hall, close to the wall, a young girl comes gliding.<br/>It’s obvious that she isn’t supposed to be here, she is shaking with fear, but she still moves with the softest and smoothed moves, making it look like she’s gliding.<br/>He can’t take his eyes of her, there is something that makes his wolf stir, the need to protect, to care for, to guard, explodes in his head.<br/>She has seen him now and is frozen in place.<br/>Her dress, if it could be called that, is too short, too thin and almost fully see through.<br/>It’s wrong.<br/>She is his, and he tells Lydia so.<br/>But before they can do much more, the voice of Kate Argents reach him, and he turns away.</p>
<p>He tries to ask Kate about the girl, even going so far as to get a price or a name, but the woman is not having it.<br/> “She’s not a fully blossomed slave, a man of your station deserves something much better, come look at the ones lined up in here, those are much better”<br/>Peter can’t show to much interesse in her, he saw the furry in Kate’s eyes, so he pretends to let the girl go.<br/>But he is not.<br/>He will find a way to get her and send Lydia back for her as soon as possible.<br/>In the meantime, he makes small talk, pretends to enjoy the looks of the slaves, shakes hands, and smiles until his cheeks hurt.<br/>A new man in the club of idiots, one Theo something, boosts his money and circle around the slaves like a shark.<br/>Grouping boobs and smacking buttocks, asking Kate if there’s possible to have a taste before buying.<br/>The boy really pushes all his buttons, and Lydia have to drag him away and change his mountain ash infused whiskey with a boring regular one.</p>
<p>He manages to calm down enough so that Kate approaches him again, he doesn’t kill her on the spot.<br/>“Peter darling, I didn’t see you on the list of buyers, don’t tell me the great alpha Hale still is too busy aiding the masses to grab some pleasure now and then?<br/>You need to live a little”<br/>The woman is laughing loudly, making sure that the men closest to them hear every word.<br/>It’s well known that the alpha of the Hale pack takes his work serious, owning his own law firm, and spend most of his time there working for free with the less fortunate.      <br/>Which of course are looked somewhat down at, like the masses as Kate calls them are less worthy just because they haven’t inherited old money.<br/>He manages to talk his way out of it, by promising to get back to her after thinking through his choices.<br/>Not that he plans on buying any of the girls lined up along the wall, if he was going to buy another person, it would be the girl he saw earlier.<br/>And not to use her as a slave either, he didn’t want or need some bedwarmer without a single independent thought.<br/>They leave shortly after that, his cheek aching from all the forced smiling.<br/>And if he spends the night dreaming of a certain girl curled up in his arms, nobody but him know that.<br/>Yet.</p>
<p>When he stumbles out of his bed the next day and goes in search for Lydia, he finds her with a folder ready, filled with what she have been able to get her hands on so far, ready to fight for his girl.<br/>His girl?<br/>Shaking his head, he promises himself to think about what his wolf is shouting about at a later date.<br/>Now, they have a slave to buy.<br/>God, he hates that sentence.   </p>
<p>After two full days, they have the plan ready.<br/>It was John that came with the solution, when he mentioned the old law from the times of segregation.<br/>If a human of the lowest station sullied one of the highest stations, even if only by their presence, the human of the highest station had the right to do whatever they needed to do to feel unsullied.<br/>Something disgusting like that.<br/>It made Peter’s skin crawl, but it would work.<br/>Kate couldn’t deny Peters offer to buy the young slave, she herself came from an old family, one that prided themselves of the ways from the good old days.<br/>Jackson had looked the plan over with the eye of a lawyer, Lydia had tweaked it to suite her own style of communicating<br/>John brought a copy of the paragraph to prove the law was still legit, and Lydia left for war.</p>
<p>The rest of the pack was gathered in the den, curling up together and trying to calm their alpha.<br/>But Peter couldn’t calm down.<br/>The young girl would have been punished for being seen of him, would she be hurt?<br/>Severely hurt?<br/>Maybe she got fatally hurt, and he was to late?<br/>What if she was dead? <br/>And, if it turned out that she still lived, would Lydia really manage to get her out of that house?<br/>And what would the young girl do when she saw him standing there, in front of her?<br/>She had looked so scared that night...<br/>What if…</p>
<p>A smack in the back of his head broke him out of his thoughts, and he glared at his nephew.<br/>Derek just smiled back at him; a small soft thing that still felt so foreign to see on him.<br/>It brought back fond memories from before, before the fire that ruined so much, before his nephew withdrew into himself.<br/>Into the shell of a man he was for those first few years after most of their family died.<br/>A loud laughter made him turn his head to the left, seeing Stiles holding on to his own stomach, laughing at something Isaac had said or done.<br/>His nephew had been stuck inside his own head, until the day Stiles came barging in with his constant talk, his questions, his compassion, his companionship and in the end his love.<br/>Peter had to smile when the gangly boy tumbled over the side of the couch and fell to the floor.<br/>Suddenly all the wolfs froze, the sound of the car Lydia took coming down the road.<br/>They’re here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Twenty-one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>edit:<br/>I managed to post chapter one and chapter three as the first chapter, which explains why the first chapter was so much longer than planed...<br/>sorry!<br/>It's fixed now, and the next chapter will be posted later today.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing she notice is the lack of sound.<br/>
Frying meat hits her nose, confusing her, until she realizes that the meat frying is her own.<br/>
The time in the correction room comes back to her all at ones.<br/>
She barley manages to roll over on her side before she vomits, emptying her stomach of what little is in it.<br/>
Taking slow, deep breaths, she tries to calm herself down, knowing panic would only make things worse.<br/>
Even if she has a hard time thinking of what could possible be worse than this.</p>
<p>It’s first when she gets her breathing under control, that her body starts to register the pain.<br/>
She almost loos control of her breathing again then, not a single part of her body not screaming in pain.<br/>
Breathing through it, it’s not the first time she has been in pain, this is just a little more than she is used to.<br/>
She can manage this; she has to manage this.<br/>
Why, she isn’t certain of, but she feels in her core that she needs to fight.<br/>
After what feels like hours, she manages to open her eyes.<br/>
She is in the quiet room, an isolation room where no noise is let in, and no noise are let out.<br/>
There is no window, no light, no furniture, just concrete walls and floor.<br/>
And her.</p>
<p>It takes her a long time before she manages to sit up, and an ever longer time before she manages to stand.<br/>
The pain is screaming at her for every move she makes, but she knows she have to get up.<br/>
Move her limbs, stretch her muscles, and get the blood flowing.<br/>
Growing up in Lady’s House, as a future sex slave, you learned not just how to please the owner in every way.<br/>
You also learned how to take care of your body, both before pleasing and after, to make sure your owner gets the most out of their property.<br/>
She knew she needed to get her body going, to get the healing started, so she could be ready for another round as quick as possible.</p>
<p>Moving around the room slowly, she tried to figure out what would happen next.<br/>
She was a little confused to why she was put in isolation, and not just left in a corner of the dorm, it didn’t make sense.<br/>
Lady had branded her worthless, no one wanted a slave branded like that, the woman would never waste time and energy on worthless garbage like her.<br/>
After warming up her muscles as much as she managed, she sat down in a corner to take stock of her body and get some rest.<br/>
The skin on her back felt swollen and too tight, like it could tear if she moved too fast.<br/>
It probably would too, she had already felt a wound open a little a couple of times, letting fresh blood drip down over the dried blood already there.<br/>
Her jaw was aching, and she thinks a tooth or two are broken, several muscles around her body still spams now and then, and her headache almost blinds her.<br/>
A couple of ribs are at least sprained, but she doesn’t think anything else are broken.<br/>
She will heal.<br/>
The burn mark on her hip feels warm and swollen to the touch, and are probably already infected, but she can’t be sure without any light.<br/>
Leaning her head back against the wall, she decides to try to get some rest, and wait for whatever is happening next.<br/>
With the way her life was, she knew she would have to get some rest now, before whatever would happen later happened.</p>
<p>She had woken up and repeated the series of movements to stretch her muscles and get her blood flowing two more times, before the door opened.<br/>
Sitter One stood there watching her, the old man’s hate clearly visible.<br/>
He had always looked at her like that, she didn’t know why, but it didn’t bode well that it was him that was picking her up.<br/>
Rumors said that he was Lady’s father, and that she had taken over the business by force, reducing him to a simple Sitter instead.<br/>
But why that made him hate her, she didn’t know.<br/>
Normally, Sitter One went out of his way to not get near her, now he grabbed her arm in a strong grip and pulled her up.<br/>
Stumbling along as well as she managed, the man didn’t care if she walked or was dragged behind him, they moved towards the showers.<br/>
Ones there, he dropped her to the floor, and flushed her down with ice cold water.<br/>
When he deemed her clean enough, he turned off the hose and threw her a towel.<br/>
“dry yourself, there’s a dress for you on that bench, be ready in five.”<br/>
He left her there, shivering, and closed the door behind him.<br/>
Five minutes was not a long time, and the cold water had made her muscles seizing up, making moving very difficult.<br/>
But somehow, she managed, and Sitter One came back just as the dress fell down her body, somewhat covering it.<br/>
This time, she was ready, and stayed on her feet as he dragged her along ones more.<br/>
Her head was spinning and her stomach churning, but she forced the bile in the back of her mouth down.<br/>
She was so busy with not puking and staying awake that she didn’t see that Sitter One had stopped before her body met his.<br/>
“get away from me you freak.”<br/>
A backhand didn’t exactly help with her dizziness, but before anything more could happen the door opened, and she found herself in Lady’s office.</p>
<p>Someone was sitting in the chair in front of Lady’s desk, a woman that looked kind of familiar.<br/>
“I still don’t understand this, why your alpha wants that garbage instead of one of our fine slaves, but here you have her.”<br/>
The tone in Lady’s voice did not match the sweet smile on her face, disdain dripping with every word.<br/>
But that was nothing compared to the ice in the other woman’s voice.<br/>
“you don’t need to understand my alpha’s thoughts, not a lot of people do, he’s a complex man.<br/>
He asked for this slave, and this slave is what he will get.<br/>
I gave you the papers explaining the laws behind it all, isn’t that enough?”<br/>
Not ones did the red head look in her direction.<br/>
She didn’t nod or point at her, or in any other way make it clear who she was talking about, but it was no doubt that they where talking about her.<br/>
“of course, alpha Hale’s wish is the law, and he will get his little slave.<br/>
But she’s not yet blossomed, my work on her is not done, so I can not guaranty that she will live up to the normal standard from my girls...”</p>
<p>A knock on the door, and Sitter Seven brought in some of the newly blossomed slaves that obviously wasn’t sold at the party.<br/>
“Maybe I could tempt you with one of my finest in addition to this… rough diamante your alpha fell for?”<br/>
Kneeling on the floor next to Sitter One, she heard the old man’s grumblings about it not being any diamond inside that bag of garbage.<br/>
Luckily, neither women heard him.<br/>
The woman bargaining with Lady didn’t even glance at the other slaves in the room, just smiled and shaking her head.<br/>
“no, thank you, not at the moment.<br/>
Alpha Hale wanted the young girl, and nobody else, but maybe some other time?<br/>
I’m sure she will be perfect for my alpha.”<br/>
It was clear that there would not be another time, but both women continued their charade of a conversation.</p>
<p>She turned it all out, focusing on calming her heart and taking deep breaths.<br/>
It was clear that she was being sold, that she was going to leave the House today, and go wherever the man from the party wants her to go.<br/>
She didn’t know why, even when Lady told them that she wasn’t fully blossomed, the man wanted her, but he supposedly did.<br/>
Or at least, he had before he found out she wasn’t blossomed yet, and now this woman decided that it didn’t matter.<br/>
What would the alpha say when he finds out she isn’t what he thought she was?<br/>
And what about when he finds out that she is branded worthless?<br/>
He would regret everything then, and it would be to late.<br/>
She would be sent back here, to be Lady’s punching ball, taking the brunt of the humiliation Lady would feel after someone as important as this man rejected a slave from the House of Argent.<br/>
It had happened a few times as she can remember, a slave coming back.<br/>
And except for slave seven, none of them lived for more than a week.<br/>
Why would Lady sell her, when she knew the slave would be sent back?<br/>
Was the man really so powerful that she couldn’t say no?<br/>
Maybe the man just wanted something short term, using her up until she was done…</p>
<p>Before she can get herself into a full panic mode, the women stand up, the meeting ending.<br/>
Sitter One tugs on her arm to make her stand up, and then drags her along behind the two women.<br/>
“you piece of shit, you are going to ruin everything, you should have been thrown out with the garbage the day you were born.”<br/>
With that whispered good by, Sitter One pushed her outside the door, and it took everything in her to not fall to the ground.<br/>
The woman just waited until she got herself straightened, before walking towards a fancy car where a man in uniform was waiting with the back door open.<br/>
She is told to get inside, and as soon as she is, the other woman entered as well.<br/>
The car started, and they drove away from the only home she had ever had.<br/>
She didn’t bother looking back, just kneeled on the floor with her head hung low</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Peter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4.</p>
<p>As soon as he sees her again, he calms down.<br/>She is both cold and hungry, Lydia had sent him a message telling that much, not that the girl had said that herself, but her stomach had screamed after nourishments, and her whole body was shaking.<br/>Lydia had pulled a blanket around her, but there where not a lot else she could do before they got her home.<br/>She was limping a little, but with her hair covering her face and the blanket covering the rest, it was hard to tell how hurt she was.<br/>Then Derek pulled him back, evidently, he had to move away from the door to let the to women in, but then she was standing in front of him.<br/>All he wanted to do was pull her into a hug, but instead he opted to welcome her to her new home.<br/>When she heard his voice, she dropped down to a kneeling form, shivering and swaying in place.<br/>Carefully, he gets down to one knee himself, and with a soft voice asks her to look at him.<br/>Slowly, she raises her head, and he looks into soft brown eyes for a second or two, before they roll back in her head and she collapses.</p>
<p>Grabbing her before she hits the floor and pulling her into his arms, he vaguely hears someone growling low.<br/>A threatening growl meant to keep people away from what’s not theirs but his.<br/>His?<br/>Oh...<br/>He is growling at his pack, making sure they stay away from his girl while she is vulnerable.<br/>This, he will never live down.<br/>He can hear someone snickering behind him, probably Isaac, and then his nephew telling everybody to go home.<br/>Or, in the cases of those that live her, go stay with someone else.<br/>As the house empties, he can focus back on the girl in his arms.<br/>Her hair is matt and unkept, her skin pale and waxlike, her eyes sunken and with dark rings under them, and her lips are bitten raw.<br/>She is the most beautiful girl he has ever seen, he can’t get enough of her face, could just sit her looking at her for ever and ever.</p>
<p>A fake caught from his nephew makes him come back to himself.<br/>Right.<br/>Sitting here in the hall will not do anyone any good, especially not the girl in his arms.<br/>Holding her closer to his chest, he gets up from the floor and wonders what to do next.<br/>She feels so light in his arms, she must be so underweight, he will have to do something about that.<br/>Derek whispers from the kitchen that he have started a bath for her in Peter’s bathroom, the first aid kit was placed on the bed, and that he will leave some simple broth simmering on the stove for when she is ready to eat.<br/>And that when Peter had assessed her wounds and was sure he could handle them himself; Derek would join Stiles at their small studio.<br/>His nephew’s plans were perfect, Peter decided, so he cradled the girl closer before walking up to his rooms.</p>
<p>Putting the girl down on his bed, he carefully opened the blanket she had around her, to check for wounds.<br/>Using a claw, he cut her out of the dress she was wearing, he would get her something better in the morning.<br/>Starting from the top, he ran his fingers through her hair to feel for bumps or scabs, finding a couple of small bumps but nothing worrisome.<br/>She had a red hand shaped bruise on her left cheek, obviously made today, and an older one on her right.<br/>On her right side she also had a black eye, but it wasn’t new, so the swelling had gone down.<br/>Her torso was littered with bruises, a couple of ribs was probably sprained, and her back covered in swelts and broken skin.  <br/>Her knees were swollen and bruised, but it looked it was wear and tear from kneeling. </p>
<p>The worst, by far, was the horrendous burn mark on her hip.<br/>Black skin, blood and pus made him gage.<br/>He would need Derek for this, so he called for him to bring some cooling cream and extra bandages.<br/>Together, the started cleaning up the wound, cleaning out as much as they could with warm water, but in the end, they needed to use some chlorhexidine which stung.<br/>For the first time since she fainted, the young girl made a whining sound, before waking up.<br/>Jumping down from the bed, she spent a couple of minutes to orient herself.<br/>Seeing the two of them standing there, and then seeing the bed, she hurried to crawl on it, face down and hips up.<br/>Peter couldn’t stop the growl at the stench of fear rolling of her and had to take a deep breath before trying to explain what they where doing.<br/>Her whole body was shaking again, small whimpers slipping out without her own knowledge.<br/>They managed to get her back on her back, murmuring calming words while they hurried to finish the job.<br/>As angry as the wound was, they decided that they couldn’t let it stay open during her bath, so they dressed it with some waterproof bandages, before Derek left.<br/>It was not before he heard his nephew set the alarm before closing and locking the door, that Peter managed to stop growling.</p>
<p>While continuing to murmur reassuring to the girl, he scooped her up and carried her into the bathroom.     <br/>The big bathtub was filled with steaming water, Derek must have turned the faucet of at some point.<br/>Carefully, Peter lowered the girl into the tub, or at least he tried to.<br/>Whining high, the girl held on to him in panic, refusing to let him go.<br/>Seeing no other way, he entered the tube with the girl in his arms, and slowly sat down.<br/>It went better that way, and soon she calmed down again.<br/>Using a soft cloth he found ready to use, he cleaned her everywhere, taking extra care over her wounds.<br/>He then used a small bowl to wet her hair, before massage in some shampoo.<br/>At that point, the girl was dozing in his arms, and he marveled about the trust she had in him.<br/>There where no way she would be this calm around him if she wasn’t so exhausted and hurt, but he hoped that by taking care of her now, she would not be as scared of him whet she woke up the next morning.<br/>As the water grew cold, he finished his cleaning and carefully left the tub again.</p>
<p>By now, is seemed like she was sleeping, so he carried her back to the bed, and lowered her down on the soft towel laid there.<br/>He would have to buy Derek something fancy and expensive after this, his nephew had made this whole thing so much easier for him.<br/>And more comfortable for the girl, he hopes.<br/>Slowly drying her of, he took in the sight in front of him.<br/>The girl wasn’t as young as he first had thought, she was probably close to twenty, and not much younger than the young betas in his pack.<br/>Her hair was light brown and slightly wavy, her skin soft looking and flushed from the bath.<br/>She had some moles on her neck and left shoulder, and even a couple on her face.<br/>Cute.<br/>A light shivering spread through her body; she was getting cold again.<br/>Right.<br/>Pealing of the soggy so-called waterproof bandages over the burn mark, he cleaned it again and dressed it with new dry ones.<br/>They would have to keep a close look at the wound, maybe even ask Deaton if he had something to help with the infection.<br/>After applying some salve on the welts on her back, he went in search of something she could wear. <br/>In the back of his wardrobe, he found a soft sweater and some old sweatpants that was too small for him, and maneuvered her body into them.</p>
<p>After making sure she was tucked in under the cover, he hurried to put on some dry clothes himself, before going down to the kitchen for the promised broth.<br/>He also brought some soda, several bottles of water, and some biscuits.<br/>Waking her up wasn’t easy, she tried to curl up under the cover, but he managed to wake her up enough to get some broth and water in her.<br/>After taking care of his girl, or young woman, he felt how tired he himself was.<br/>Gathering another blanket, he curled up in the big recliner he had sitting in front of his window, ready to guard her over the night.<br/>His eyes felt sore and dry, so he decided to rest them for just a short while, but soon he was snoring.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. slave twenty-one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5.</p>
<p>It’s a strange feeling, waking up wrapped in a warm cloud.<br/>
She feels warm, sheltered, protected.<br/>
Which is strange, she doesn’t think she ever have felt this way before, at least never felt sheltered or protected.<br/>
A slave doesn’t need to be sheltered, and why would they be protected?<br/>
But she thinks she likes it, it feels nice.<br/>
Curling up, she pulls the covers closer around her.<br/>
Wait.<br/>
Cover?<br/>
This is not her itchy blanket, and the mattress she lays on are nothing near the one she shares with her fellow slaves.<br/>
Blinking fully awake, she tries to remember how she ended up her.<br/>
Yesterday she woke up in the silent room and then Sitter One had dragged her to Lady’s office, where the woman that accompanied the scary man from the party had been.<br/>
She had been sold to that man, alpha Hale, and was brought to him.<br/>
The last thing she remember clearly, is the car coming to a stop, and the woman with her said they where home.<br/>
Wagely, she remembers lots of people staring on her, with her owner in front of them, and that she dropped to the floor to kneel.<br/>
After that...<br/>
She’s not sure.</p>
<p>Whispered words, soft hands and soothing water.<br/>
Had her owner taken care of her last night?<br/>
Why?<br/>
It’s like she wasn’t really awake through it all, like she didn’t need to be awake and alert.<br/>
Her burn mark had throbbed fiercely, but the soothing voices had lulled her back to that calm place again.</p>
<p>Wait!<br/>
She abruptly sat up in the bed, looking around desperately.<br/>
Her burn mark!<br/>
Her new owner had seen her burn mark, now he knows how useless she is!<br/>
Not that he didn’t already knew that, the first thing she had done when she got here was faint, and since then all she had done was snoozing through whatever care they had given her.<br/>
And then they left her here, in this wonderful bed, where she is lazing around.<br/>
Getting out of the bed, she looks around and wonders what she should do now.<br/>
She is in what she expects is the master bedroom, so that makes it her new owner’s bed, but the man is nowhere in sight and she doesn’t know what to do.<br/>
Is she supposed to stay here and wait, or is she supposed to find her new owner now that she is awake?<br/>
No, he would not want anything to do with her now that he knows, she has even run him out of his room.<br/>
Wrapping her arms around herself, she looks down at the cream-colored carpet.<br/>
Her hands touched soft fabric, and looking at herself showed that she was wearing some old sweatpants and a sweater, fully covering her body.<br/>
It felt strange, she is used to more skin than clothes, and even if it’s warm and comfortable, it just made her feel worse.<br/>
No, she most definitely shouldn’t look for the alpha, but leave the room and see if she can find something useful to do.<br/>
Or hid in a dark corner somewhere.</p>
<p>Before she can make her feet start walking, the door opens making her jump.<br/>
It’s a young man, with massive shoulders, dark hair and eyes that bores into hers.<br/>
Alpha.<br/>
This is clearly an alpha, entering another alpha’s room.<br/>
Before she can think about it, her knees hit the floor and she’s kneeling.<br/>
“no, none of that. Just... are you hungry? Come, there is breakfast for you in the kitchen.”<br/>
Breakfast?<br/>
She doesn’t understand, but the man scares her almost as much as her new owner, so she gets to her feet and follows after him.<br/>
Keeping her eyes to the ground, it’s difficult to see much of the house, but what she sees surprises her a little.<br/>
It’s obvious that the house is big, but not as big as Lady’s House, and definitely not as glamorous.<br/>
She would have thought that a man in her owner’s position, and an alpha to a large pack, would showcase his money and power more.<br/>
The carpet in the bedroom had been soft, the staircase beautiful but quite simple, and when they enter the kitchen it looks more functional that fashionable.<br/>
In Lady’s house, every wall was filled with original art and excusive wallpaper, big chandeliers hung from the ceiling, the floors polished and spotless.<br/>
Lifting her eyes a little, she sees claw marks on the counter, a spot of what looks like old blood on the floor by the window, and even some dirty dishes in the sink.</p>
<p>A fake caught made her jump a little, and she hurried to lower her eyes again.<br/>
“would you like coffee, tea, or maybe some orange juice with your food?”<br/>
She has never had any of those things before, slaves don’t need fancy things like that.<br/>
But this was someone her owner trusted enough to let into his house, even his room, so she would do as he said.<br/>
“Whatever you think is suitable for me, alpha.”<br/>
The man straightens up from where he was looking into the fridge and turns towards her with a strange look in his face.<br/>
“No, I don’t…”<br/>
He shakes his head a little and lets out a slow breath like he had to calm himself down.<br/>
Great start.<br/>
” Let’s just start with some juice for now.<br/>
And after you have eaten, we need to talk.”</p>
<p>The man points at a plate filled with scrambled egg, bacon and toast sitting on a breakfast bar to the right of her.<br/>
Hurriedly, she sits down and starts to eat.<br/>
The thought of the talk they are having later fills her stomach with dread, and she really doesn’t want to eat anything.<br/>
But the man is watching her, and the food smell so good.<br/>
And she has never eaten scrambled eggs, or bacon, and the toast is buttered and still warm.<br/>
She tries to finish eating fast, so the man doesn’t need to wait for her longer than necessary, but the eggs are so soft, the bacon so salty and the butter sticks to her lips.<br/>
Letting out a happy sound at the first taste, she forgets about everything that isn’t on her plate.<br/>
Sadly, her stomach gets full before her plate is empty, and she doesn’t manage to eat it all.<br/>
Terrified, she looks at the alpha, but the man just gives her a tiny smile and signals her to follow him.<br/>
Leaving the plate at the bar seems wrong, but the man is already through the door, so she hurries after him.</p>
<p>They enter a room with a huge couch filled with lots of pillows and colorful blankets.<br/>
With several comfortable looking chairs placed so it all makes a circle around a bright red carpet, it looks like the ultimate place to spend time with your family.<br/>
The man motions her to sit on the couch, so she sits herself stiffly on one end.<br/>
Slaves doesn’t need comfort; they should stay on the floor.<br/>
But she got a feeling the alpha wouldn’t like it if she kneeled on the floor, after telling her to sit on the couch.<br/>
“My name is Derek, and I’m second in command in the Hale pack.<br/>
Peter, the man that bought you, is our alpha, and we are a young pack with most members in their twenties.<br/>
I don’t know what you have been taught growing up, but I guess you at least know what a pack means?”<br/>
She nods, Lady was a firm believer in educating her slaves in cultures, politic and power.<br/>
The better a slave understand their owner, the better they can serve them.<br/>
She knew the Hale pack was one of the oldest and most respected pack in America, but that something had happen some years ago that had decimated the pack.<br/>
Lady always leered when she mentioned that, like the thought of a broken family pleased her.<br/>
“In addition of being a young pack with mostly young members, we also look at certain things differently than a lot of other do.<br/>
Some things are done in another way here than what you probably are used to.<br/>
Like, everybody in this pack are equal, and that includes you now.<br/>
Inside these four walls, you are no longer a sex slave, but a fully functional member of our pack.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would love to know what you all think about this story, any kind of feedback is welcomed.<br/>kudos, bookmarks, and comments!<br/>what you like, what you doesn't like, and any mistakes I may have done.</p>
<p>Grammarly is my beta, and English not my primary language..</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Peter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6.</p>
<p>He startles awake by a little whimper somewhere close to him, and even before he has opened his eyes, he’s standing beside the bed, claws out ready to attack.<br/>
Looking around, he shakes himself awake, realizing there is no danger.<br/>
Right.<br/>
The young woman from the party, the one he bought as a sex slave, is whimpering a little in her sleep.<br/>
His wolf howl for him to go comfort her, to comfort their mate.<br/>
That wakes him all the way up.<br/>
He has to calm himself, and make his wolf stop with these thoughts.<br/>
She is not his mate; she is not his anything.<br/>
Well, technically she is his sex slave, but just the thought of using her as one makes him nauseous.<br/>
Turning his back to the bed, he starts to go back to the chair to catch another couple of hours sleep.<br/>
His wolf starts nagging him, telling him to go back and curl up around their mate, to comfort her and protect her and make her theirs.<br/>
And all he wants to do, is that, folding himself around that little body, holding her close, breathing in her smell, rutting into her and biting…<br/>
Nope!<br/>
Peter resolutely walks over to the door, opens it, and leave his room behind.<br/>
Refusing to listen to his howling wolf, refusing to be reduced to his basic instinct.<br/>
His is a better man than that, a better alpha, and there is no way he will use anyone that way.<br/>
Least of all someone like her, after god knows what horror she has been through, he is not adding to them.<br/>
He bought her to get her away from all that, give her a better life, the life she deserves.<br/>
Letting his wolf claim her is the opposite of that!<br/>
He just has to stay away as much as possible until his wolf gives up and calms down.<br/>
But she can’t be left to her own, she will need guidance and help, something he won’t be able to give her for now.<br/>
Realizing he would need help; he calls his nephew.</p>
<p>The next time he sees her is when he tries to sneak down for a midnight snack in the early hour the following morning.<br/>
He had spent all day holed up in his study, working on some projects, reading a book and desperately trying to not listen to what his nephew and the girl are doing and talking about.<br/>
Derek had come back within the hour after he had called him, hearing him ranting about his wolf and the beautiful girl and basic instinct.<br/>
The other alpha doesn’t quit manage to hide his smile, enjoying his uncles predicament, but readily promises to take care of the girl, settle her in and explain how her new life here with them will be.<br/>
Quite different than what she has been used to, he suspects.<br/>
He will stay as far away as he can for now, he has a lot of work to catch up on anyway.</p>
<p>But now here he stands, in the dark kitchen eating some leftovers from dinner, and she’s walking in the doorway.<br/>
He isn’t sure how much she can see, if she can see him at all, so he stands still not to scare her.<br/>
The girl carefully enters the room with a hand touching the wall, proving that she can’t see much.<br/>
She inches her way to the sink, where she opens the faucet and makes a bowl with her hands under the cold water.<br/>
It breaks his heart that she chooses to drink tap water from her hands, in stead of finding a bottle in the fridge.<br/>
Or at least a glass in the cabinet.<br/>
But maybe he should be happy that she dared to enter the kitchen alone at all, in stead of staying thirsty.<br/>
Derek had said that she was afraid of doing anything without being told to first, that getting her to look in his eyes had been almost impossible, and that the habit of kneeling close to him was driving him crazy.</p>
<p>His nephew was getting better at the whole communicating thing, but spending all day repeating himself to the terrified and confused girl had been hard.<br/>
There where only so long the man could do that alone, and since Peter himself was too busy to help him, they decided to give the girl one more day before they called in reinforcements.<br/>
Derek had sniggered when Peter had said he was too busy, saying something about being too busy hiding.<br/>
But the young man was glad to get his boyfriend back, the two not used to be apart for more that a few hours.<br/>
At least Peter doesn’t need to hold his mate’s hand all the time.<br/>
Not that he dared say anything to his nephew about that at that time, knowing that would result in even more teasing.<br/>
Anyway, getting the left hand here would probably help the girl more than the two alphas’ could manage together.<br/>
Stiles could talk and talk all day and would probably badger the girl into all kind of mischief within a week.<br/>
One more day hiding in the study, and when first Stiles and then the rest of the pack introduced to his mate- the girl, and he could go back to his normal life.<br/>
She would be to busy with the rest of them to notice him then, and if his wolf doesn’t quiet down before that he would just have to lock it in in the back of his mind.<br/>
He was more that his basic instinct damit!</p>
<p>Shaking himself, he realizes that he is still standing in the dark in the kitchen, his mate long gone, and his food gone cold.<br/>
Throwing the rest of the food away, he decides to get some sleep.<br/>
He couldn’t get himself to throw the girl out of his room, it’s where she spent her first night, so it probably feels a little safer than staying in a new room.<br/>
Or at least, that’s the story he goes for, and if he had drowned himself in the pillow she had used when he had sneaked in for a change of clothes yesterday, then that is just between him and the pillow.<br/>
And Derek, if the snicker he heard meant something.<br/>
Soundproofing doesn’t work that well if the door is left ajar.</p>
<p>It doesn’t go much better the next day, if the more and more frustrated voice of Derek was an indication.<br/>
The girl was delighted in tasting different kind of food and snacks and was on route to achieve a healthier weight in the near future.<br/>
She was still very subdued, not that that was any surprise, and just sitting on some furniture almost overwhelmed her.<br/>
He could only imagine how her life had been, not only raised to be sold, but by Kate non the less.<br/>
Derek had changed the dressing on her burn mark twice a day, putting on some salve Deaton had gotten them, and with the wound a little calmer, he said it was a letter.<br/>
The letter w, and Peter would bet it was not for wonderful.<br/>
He had hear of branding of failing slaves in the early days, but somehow it didn’t surprise him that Kate still practiced that kind of thing.<br/>
Another thing he had thought about during the late hours of the night, was her age.<br/>
Most sex slaves were sold in their early to middle teens, and his mate was closer to her twenties.<br/>
He didn’t know why she hadn’t fully blossomed yet, and he didn’t really care.<br/>
But it meant she had spent an even longer time at that house then normal slaves did, extra years living in fear.<br/>
Peter could hear her heartbeat rabbiting away all day, it reminded him of Stiles in the early days.<br/>
At least Derek had managed to get her to stop kneeling all the time, even if he had to remind her often.</p>
<p>His nephew is making lasagna for dinner that night, leaving both him and his stomach growl, but when he had opened his door fully with the plans to join them for dinner, his wolf had begun running around making so much ruckus that he had shifted.<br/>
The stinging feeling of claws in his palms had shaken him out of the shift, but the realization that he had lost control of his shift had him almost running back into his study.<br/>
Why was he behaving like this?<br/>
The mighty Peter Hale, always in full control of everything around him, always on to of everything.<br/>
After that stupid party, everything fell apart.<br/>
Seeing that girl almost ruined everything he had been working for for so long, he nearly made a fool of himself throwing a tantrum when Kate wouldn’t sell her.<br/>
Luckily the sheriff helps him there, but he wasn’t sure Kate fully believed him.<br/>
He just knew this would backfire on him, and he didn’t care.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>when I started this story, my plan was for Peter to be his usual snarky and distant self, but is seams that the time after the show ended helped both him and his nephew..<br/>-good for them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. slave twenty-one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her head is spinning with everything the man, Derek, is saying.<br/>She is glad he started by saying they did thing different here, because everything is the opposite of everything she has ever learned.<br/>It was all too much at ones, but the gist of it was that she was expected to behave like everyone else in the pack.<br/>Keeping herself warm, fed and comfortable, act like she was worth as much as the rest of them, even if she in fact was worthless.<br/>She suspects her owner is embarrassed that he bought a branded slave, and decided to pretend it wasn’t true, by pretending she was just like anybody else in the pack.<br/>Not that she could be sure how anybody else behaved, since the only person she had seen since she woke up was Derek.<br/>So, she had to learn to pretend by herself.<br/>It scares her, both that she has to learn to behave like the rest of the pack without actually see them interact, but also that she is supposed to drop every rule Lady had.<br/>She is not allowed to kneel, she should look people in the eyes, and if she is thirsty or hungry or tired, she is not supposed to ask anybody before tending to those needs.<br/>It’s all too much, so when Derek asks her if she is tired, she doesn’t even register that she went to sleep in the same bed as the first night. <br/>Her owners bed.<br/>The owner she hasn’t seen ones all day.</p>
<p>Waking up early the next morning, still feeling like she is sleeping in a cloud, she doesn’t need as much time to remember where she is as she did yesterday.<br/>The urge to curl up under the covers are also the same as last morning, but she heaves herself out of the bed.<br/>She is thirsty, and by the new rules that mean she is supposed to get herself something to drink.<br/>It’s still early, the sky almost black, so she sneaks down to the kitchen.<br/>Afraid to wake someone up, werewolf’s have great hearing after all, she forgoes getting a glass and just drink from the tap.<br/>Feeling both proud and terrified she sneaks back up, hiding under the covers for a couple of more hours.<br/>She is not used to sleep for so many hours at ones, only bad and lazy slaves spend all night sleeping, but it seems like sleeping in a soft and warm bed makes her lazy. <br/>Whatever.<br/>She is supposed to live like the rest of the pack, and if their beds are even half as nice as this, she bets that they too sleep all night.<br/>And Derek’s partner is coming in the morning, some extra rest are probably a good idea.</p>
<p>She doesn’t opens her eyes again before somebody knocks on her door, making her jump.<br/>Derek calmy tells her that breakfast is done, and to come down when she is ready.<br/>When she enters the kitchen a few minutes later, she sees the young alpha bustling around but not getting anything done as far as she can see.<br/>It’s strange seeing the serious man fidgeting with his hair, moving thing aimlessly around the counter and not managing to stand still for a minute.<br/>Without thinking too much about it, she grabs one of his arms, directs him to a chair and serves him a cup of coffee the way she knows he likes it.<br/>Then she chickens out a little and refuses to look up from her plate while she eats her food.<br/>If it’s one new rule she likes and follows easily, it’s the one about food.<br/>Eating the same as the rest of the pack, together with the pack, or whatever and whenever else she wants to.<br/>She can enjoy that. <br/>After she finishes, she takes the dishes and clean the counters.</p>
<p>Derek straightens up, cock his head and jumps out of his chair.<br/>At the same time as he leaves the kitchen, the front door opens, and somebody shouts hello.  <br/>Following the alpha, she sees a young man jump into Derek’s arms.<br/>“sour wolf! I missed you so much!”<br/>This must be Derek’s partner then.<br/>And she has been keeping the two of them separate, a needy little slave that can’t manage to take care of herself. <br/>“calm down Stiles, you saw him two days ago.<br/>How dependent on each other have you two become?”<br/>Another man, older, comes in the door after Stiles, laughter in his voice and smile on his face.  <br/>Derek sets his partner down, and motions the two of them to come further in.<br/>The need to kneel grows stronger the closer they get, but Derek had said that she had to stop kneeling, so she forces herself to stay still.<br/>The three men are talking, but she can’t hear what they are saying over her heartbeat thumping in her ears.<br/>Maybe the older man is here to take her away?<br/>Her new owner doesn’t want her, that’s clear, so the man is surly here to take her back to Lady.</p>
<p>A loud gasp and a sudden silence stop her thoughts, and she raises her eyes a little.<br/>Derek had said that she shouldn’t lower her eyes, and she didn’t want him to get angry at her again.<br/>“o my god… It can’t be... But the eyes, the moles, the skin…”<br/>The older man is trembling, looking at her as if he has seen a ghost.<br/>“dad, are you okay? What’s going on?”<br/>Stiles looks back and forth between the older man and her several times, before his mouth falls open.<br/>“she... she looks like a female copy of Uncle Lucas... dad, what’s going on?”<br/>Now all three of them are staring on her, and it’s too much, they are so angry with her what have she done!<br/>With a whimper, she drops down, eyes lowered and hands behind her back.<br/>Shivers wrack her body, she made a mistake not kneeling at ones, waiting for her punishment.</p>
<p>Two strong arms folds around her, dragging her close to a warm chest, and the older man is crying and laughing into her neck.<br/>“o my good! Lucas… I though you where dead! I though the bitch aborted you!”<br/>Not a word that comes out of the man’s mouth makes any sense, but she keeps herself as still as she can, not daring to move.<br/>It takes a long time before the man calms down, and the man needs Derek help to stand up, mumbling something about a bad knee.<br/>Another set of arms guides her to stand up and looking up she looks into Stiles’ eyes.<br/>Golden brown eyes, so similar to her own.<br/>“I think you’re my cousin.”<br/>He smiles at her, eyes wet.</p>
<p>Later, after everyone have calmed down a little, and Derek had dragged her owner out from his study, they sit down in the den to talk.<br/>She goes to kneel on the floor beside her owner, then remember that Derek had said not to do it and ended up just standing there fiddling with her hands.<br/>Derek pats at the seat next to him in the big cotch, and she gingerly sits down.</p>
<p>“almost twenty years ago, my brother-in-law went undercover as an FBI agent, to infiltrate some underground sex trade group, suspected of kidnapping and selling of young girls as sex slaves.<br/>The trade wasn’t regulated into the Houses that it is now, it was first a couple of years later that the laws about sex slaves was made.<br/>He was undercover for more than a year, first got back home when it became clear that the new laws would be past, and his bosses pulled him out.<br/>The man that came back was not the one we knew and loved.<br/>He was jumpy, couldn’t stand to be touched, and wouldn’t stop waxing poetry about a young lady that would change the whole business when her father stepped down.<br/>It was obvious that he had been groomed, Claudia was beside herself, but nothing we said reached him.<br/>One afternoon, Claudia called me at work, crying and crying, saying she had walked in on her brother without a shirt on, and his back was covered in scars.<br/>He had been whipped, and when by wife confronted him, all he had said was that he had to believe.<br/>Had to believe, because she had been pregnant when he left.<br/>The next day, Lucas was gone, and was never seen again.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Peter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8.</p>
<p>When he hears Stiles hollering his hellos, he had to smile.<br/>Even after spending two nights pretending to sleep on the lumpy couch in his study, and two days pretending to work in the same room, the voice of the young man cheers him up.<br/>Nobody could be sad when Stiles are around.<br/>You could be happy, or frustrated, or angry, but never sad.<br/>A strange silence follows the hollering, and then the tears and broken sentences had started, and he almost went to figure out what the hell was happening.<br/>But with the way his wolf reacted to the mere thought of see their mate again, dancing around and barking happily, he better stays put.<br/>Then Derek came wide eyed and brimming with feelings and dragged him down to the den and the family reunion down there. </p>
<p>“Kate calls herself lady…”<br/>Just the thought that the girl had been born inside the House, born from the Lady herself, destined to grow up as a slave makes him nauseous.<br/>His heart is aching, mourning the life she could have had.<br/>If her father hadn’t been called back by his boss, if Kate really had been the young woman John’s brother-in-law thought she was.<br/>Or if Gerard had kicked Kate out when he found out she was pregnant, or if Kate had taken that abortion.<br/>The last one made him shiver, his wolf howling with the thought of never seeing his mate.<br/>But things happened the way they did, the girl grew up where she did, and ended up with him without having any say in the matter.<br/>Why couldn’t his wolf understand that the best thing they could do for the girl was leaving her alone?<br/>Hadn’t she lived through enough?<br/>She could stay in the pack for now, make her own choices and her own way in life, he would set her free as soon as the law was changed so he could, and would not get in her way before that.<br/>In the meantime, he would encourage her to spend time with the pack and getting to know both them and her family.<br/>He just had to stay away from her.</p>
<p>Peter couldn’t take it.<br/>His mate, that had grown up inside that hellhole, was Stiles’ cousin.<br/>The mate of his nephew was the cousin of his own mate.<br/>His mate had her cousin Stiles, uncle John and uncle Chris in this pack.<br/>More blood family then he had.<br/>Oh god. He would have to call Chris now… <br/>Last he heard the man was out hunting a feral omega in Wisconsin or something, the workaholic hunter never stayed home long at the time.<br/>He thought Isaac had kissed some sense into the silver fox last month, but bad habits are hard to change, he guess.<br/>The young beta had chased after the man for years now, and Peter was sure he would end up binding the man to a bed soon.<br/>God knows they both deserve something good in their life.</p>
<p>But, now back to the here and now.<br/>His mate is shivering in her corner, John have tears silently running down his face, and Stiles is vibrating with joy.<br/>They would have to tread carefully now, the last couple of days have turned the girl’s world upside down, and he feared she would fall apart any second now.    <br/>Maybe he should ask Derek to bring her to her room?<br/>Let her have some time to herself, to breath and maybe make some sense of everything.<br/>But before he can say anything, the sheriff beats him to it. <br/>“I expect that you treat my niece with respect Peter, alpha or not, I will kill you if you hurt her.”<br/>Peter would never hurt her.<br/>He would never let anyone hurt her; he would kill anybody that did himself.<br/>In fact, he plans to kill Kate, tear down the whole House, rip apart everyone that stand in his was.<br/>But he couldn’t say that out loud.<br/>John was the sheriff, so threatening to take matters into his own hands would not be vice.<br/>And to keep the girl safe, he had to stay away, pretend to not care at all.<br/>“I don’t plan on treating your niece bad, John.<br/>In fact, I don’t plan to treat her at all, she doesn’t mean anything to me, why should I care?<br/>It was a spur of the moment thing, that I bought her, I have no use for her here.<br/>Why don’t you take her home, I’m sure that would be the best solution, don’t you?”</p>
<p>He can see Derek tense up, scrunching his brows and fisting his hands.<br/>But before he can call him out on his bluff, John shakes his head. <br/>“You know I can’t do that Peter.<br/>The law says that any slave has to stay with their owner, and that every slave found without her owner are to be returned to them at ones.<br/>And that if the owner can’t control the slave, they are to be returned back to the house that sold her.<br/>You know that Peter…”<br/>Right.<br/>“I certainly doesn’t want you to be caught with a runaway, and sending her back to Kate is not happening, so I guess she will have to stay here.”</p>
<p>He tries to scold his face, to look indifferent, but his wolfs is jumping in joy.<br/>They can’t send her away, she has to stay with us, the wolf yaps.<br/>Risking a glance at his mate, curling up tight in the corner of the couch, his heart ache.<br/>He wants her so bad.<br/>But he can’t have her, so he pushes the thought away.</p>
<p>“so, what do we do with the Argents?”<br/>It’s Stiles that asks the question they all want to know the answer to.<br/>But after thinking out loud for half an hour without finding any new solutions, they all fall silent.<br/>There’s not a lot they do, since raising kids to be sex slaves are perfectly legal in this crazy world.<br/>It’s frustrating, but after all this time, they still have to stay patient and wait.<br/>Work in the background, change people’s attitude, and hopefully change the laws in time.<br/>It’s slow going, but one day.<br/>One day, Kate and the rest of her psycho family will pay for their crimes.<br/>One day, she will pay for her crimes against his mate, her own daughter.<br/>He hopes she takes after her uncle Chris, from that side of the family.    </p>
<p>It takes some cajoling, but Peter manages to get John to leave his mate alone.<br/>He looks longingly after his son and his niece as they walk out of the room, but they all know Stiles is a better choice to help her right now.<br/>The young man is usually vibrating with unused energy, but when needed, Stiles could calm down the most frighten creature with his soothing words and warm arms.<br/>Stiles takes her back to her room with promises to help her settle, the poor thing completely exhausted, and Derek starts making lunch.<br/>The two older men watch them walk away, before falling into a comfortable silence.<br/>Peter likes that about the sheriff.<br/>Even if he loves every member of his pack, the constant chatting and laughing and bantering meant that the house seldom was quiet.<br/>But when the youth was away, he and the sheriff could just sit together in silence.<br/>It made it easier to slow down his brain, make is possible for him to catch up with his own thoughts.   </p>
<p>The sheriff is still in some kind of daze, finding a niece he didn’t know about can do that to a man, he guess.<br/>Both tears and laughing are normal in these situations apparently, but after the two cousins leave the room the man finally calms down.<br/>After a while, he starts talking more about his former brother-in-law, about how he was and what he would think of this whole situation. <br/>Stories from their youth, all the mischief the man used to be up to as they went to school together, and later with Stiles, when he was a toddler.<br/>It became clear where Stiles had gotten his hang of getting into trouble from, and he can’t stop himself from wondering if his little mate would have been the same if she had grown up in the normal world.<br/>He pretends to be indifferent, but the sheriff is not easily fooled.<br/>“you know, refusing her the chance at some real happiness are not necessary a good thing.<br/>I know you agree with me that that girl deserve some love in her live”<br/>Yeah.<br/>All the love...<br/>But he can’t.<br/>“and so do you, Peter…”<br/>With that, the sheriff gets up and leaves the room.</p>
<p>He should get up too, maybe help Derek in the kitchen, he needs to call Chris, the project is waiting in his study, and maybe he should check in on the cousins?<br/>But the alpha stays there, in his chair, looking out the window with unseeing eyes.<br/>Could he really have some happiness in his life?<br/>Maybe he could try.<br/>Did he dare?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. slave twenty-one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9.</p>
<p>Her cousin follows her back to her room, hops on the bed and motions her to sit down beside him.<br/>She has a cousin.<br/>A cousin and an uncle.<br/>In the pack.<br/>And, if all of this are true, if what they all are saying are true, then Lady is her mother.<br/>This is too much…<br/>She barley registers that Stiles pulls her into his arms and lay them down, she doesn’t register the wetness on her face, or the blanket covering them both.<br/>All she registers are warmth, and the feeling of safety, of protection, of peace.<br/>She falls asleep without meaning too, and when she wakes up several hours later, she is still curled up in her cousin’s safe arms.</p>
<p>After all the turmoil of the first couple of days with the pack, life turns gradually back to normal.<br/>Or her new kind of normal.<br/>Members of the pack comes over to introduce themselves in duos or small groups, all of them shows happiness over her being here.<br/>It feels strange that they treat her like their equal, but she soon realizes that’s they way they want to treat her.<br/>So, she tries hard to act like they want her to do, to pretend to be a normal human being.<br/>At least for now.<br/>The only thing she refuses to do, is give herself a name.<br/>Slaves don’t need names, and she is a slave even if the pack likes to pretend she isn’t.<br/>Their alpha bought her without a thought, and now that he regrets that, he leaves her to his pack.<br/>So even if she is rejected as a sex slave, she can at least be what the rest of the pack want her to be, for as long as they want her.<br/>What happened after that, she tries not to think about.<br/>But there is one thing she didn’t think about when she started acting like a normal person, namely that she would get used to the new way of living.<br/>Slowly, the need to kneel on the floor falls away, and spending time with the pack became the new normal.<br/>Only Peter and Isaac live in the pack house, but most of the pack live close enough to drop by now and then, and they do.</p>
<p>Her days are not spent alone in her room, as she expected to when she realized that her owner didn’t want her, even when alone she preferred being in the den.<br/>She had found a worn-out book laying on a side table one day, and when her owner had seen her read it on one of his trips to the kitchen, he showed her the library and told her she could read whatever she wanted.<br/>During the daytime, when most of the pack was either at work or school, she was often found on a window bench overlooking the forest outside, with a book in her hands.<br/>After the strictly limited education Lady had given them, they joy of reading whatever she wanted to, made her spend hours after hours plowing through whatever topic she found interesting that day.<br/>But weekends and most afternoons, found her together with her new packmates.    Sitting around the dinning table with Lydia and Erica, each with steaming cups of tea, talking about clothes and fashion.<br/>Laughing over comics with Isaac, cooking food with Boyd or working out with Derek.<br/>The young alpha had made her a workout plan, after she commented on feeling so unfit beside the rest of them, and helped her through it three times a week.<br/>She loved that about the man, just because she mentioned wanting to get stronger, he made it his goal to help her with that.</p>
<p>But what she loved the most, was when the pack all came together for pack bonding time on Sundays.<br/>After stuffing their bellies with amazing food, everybody gathered in the den to watch some movie or some sports on the tv.<br/>Curled up close together, or sometimes on top of each other, they touched and held each other tight in a nonsexual way.<br/>She didn’t know that was even possible, mates and friends and family being that close without any aggression building, but she loved it so much.<br/>Not only was it one of the few times she saw her owner, but he was always in the middle of the pile, and that more than anything else made her feel safe.<br/>Why the man that over and over rejected her still made her feel safe and protected she didn’t know, but he did.</p>
<p>About three weeks after she arrived at the pack house, she saw a familiar car pull up in front of the house.<br/>Lady was here!<br/>She didn’t know she had let out a whimper before Lydia suddenly was standing beside her, asking what was wrong.<br/>Looking out the window whet she had pointed, the red head let out a curse before dragging her to the girl’s room.<br/>Everybody had their own room at the packhouse, even if they didn’t live here permanently.<br/>Lydia was whispering furiously to the wolfs in the house, telling then Kate was there and to remember how to behave, as she pulled out a tiny dress from her closet and told her to change.<br/>“I know you are not seen as a sex slave here, but we need to let Kate believe you are, for now.<br/>I’m sorry.”<br/>After giving her a quick hug, she helped her change out of her normal clothes and into the dress she had found in her dresser, and before she knew it, she was in the den.<br/>That woman could be dangerously effective when needed, Derek opened the front door at the same time as her knee hit the floor next to her owner’s chair.   </p>
<p>Lady walked into the room, five of her best slaves behind her, and ordered them to kneel next to the couch.<br/>When Lady spotted her, she stopped the slaves, told then to lose their dress and to present in stead.<br/>Her heart was beating so hard and fast, she was sure she would pas out.<br/>But right then Stiles walked into the room, her cousin calming her down just by being there.<br/>After presenting himself as the left hand, he explained that the alpha was a little occupied at the moment, but that he would arrive as soon as he could.<br/>Sitting down in the chair to the left of her, he started small talking with Lady.<br/>Lydia arrived next, clothes, hair and make-up perfect, ready for war.<br/>For the next twenty minutes or so, the three of them talked between themselves, waiting.<br/>Or, Lydia and Stiles stood for most of the talking, Lady just giving short answers when asked anything directly.<br/>She just zoned out, as a slave she had nothing to do with this.<br/>All she had to do was kneel, until her owner said something else.</p>
<p>Finally, the man himself arrived, as perfectly dressed as Lydia, and not at all surprised to see Lady.<br/>It felt strange with her owner sitting so close, and she feared what would happen to her now, so she focuses on the conversation going on.<br/>Soon she regretted that.<br/>Lady was trying to get her owner to see sense and take another slave instead of her.<br/>But her owner was brushing her of, saying he was satisfied whit her.<br/>Or, satisfied with it, as he said.<br/>After a while, he started to play with her hair, and the sensation was almost too much for her.<br/>The barbs thrown back and forth didn’t mean anything to her, right now only the warmth from the fingers in her hair meant something, - everything.<br/>Since the first night, when she suspects her owner took such care of her, this was the first time he touched her at all.<br/>A slow heat started up in her lower stomach, something that she had never ever felt before, something slaves was not supposed to feel.<br/>She was glad she was kneeling and with her eyes down, because the longer her owner played with her hair, the harder it was to keep herself up.<br/>A little pull in her hair made her lean closer to the chair, which made it easier not to fall over, but at the same time she a shiver ran down her spin and the heat exploded in her stomach.<br/>Closing her eyes, she focused on taking slow deep breath, willing herself to calm down.</p>
<p>She was so focused on her breathing, that she jumped when her owner stood up.<br/>Lady’s five slaves slowly stood up themselves, stiff from the cold and being in their positions for so long.     <br/>She had been so focused on herself, so she had no idea what Lady and her owner had agreed on, but she wasn’t told any orders, so she just stayed put and waited.<br/>Everything confused her right now.<br/>The time she had spent here had made her lazy, playing pretend with the pack.<br/>Her owner had revealed that he really thought of her as a slave, even if he just used her as a shield for the public.<br/>And even so, her reaction to the tiniest amount of touch was to get aroused.</p>
<p>She didn’t even realize that she was crying, before someone sat in front of her and gathered her in their arms.<br/>“ssh… honey… It’s alright. I didn’t mean the nasty things I said about you, I promise…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Peter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10.</p>
<p>He came down wondering what on earth was so important that he had to drop his work and put on his war outfit on a Saturday, wondering what Lydia was up to now.<br/>The first thing he sees as he walks towards the den, are his mate kneeling next to his favorite chair.<br/>She is wearing next to no clothes, just a negligee he thinks are Lydia’s, looking as meek as she had done the first day.<br/>The next thing he notice, is the voices of Lydia and Stiles, talking lowly to somebody.<br/>A laughter suddenly burst out, and a chill ran down his spine.<br/>Kate.<br/>Kate is sitting in his den!<br/>Cold fury settles in his stomach, and he takes a deep breath.<br/>His chair is not in it’s normal place, but rather placed so that he would see it, and the girl, before entering the room.<br/>Lydia’s cryptic message made more sense now.<br/>How come he hadn’t heard the woman coming?<br/>There had to be magic involved.<br/>Magic to conceal her, a sudden visit, his mate kneeling on the floor.<br/>A game, probably to catch him in mistreating his slave, but he isn’t sure why.<br/>Well, two could play games, and he always played to win.<br/>Putting on his game face, he saunters into the room.</p>
<p>“Kate! What a wonderful surprise…”<br/>After shaking her hand, he sits down in his chair, not giving the girl on the floor a gaze.<br/>“You should have told you where coming, I would have prepared the welcoming you deserve.”<br/>He tries to keep his smile pleasant and professional, but he thinks maybe it comes out more feral than he wanted.<br/>Kate smiles back, her smile no more real, but her voice sweat as sugar.<br/>“I just wanted to see if my slave was to your satisfaction, she was after all not fully blossomed.<br/>Even brought some others, in case you had changed your mind.<br/>Couldn’t have you settle for something… not quite up to your standard, without offering you a refund if you wanted it.<br/>A man of your station has a certain reputation to keep, after all.”<br/>Casting a glance in the direction she points, he sees five naked slaves kneeling on the floor.<br/>It’s not the regular kneeling either, they are sitting on their knees, with their legs spread, leaning back on their arms to show of all their assets to the full.<br/>A position that the slave is meant to stay in as their new owner enters the bedroom the first night, but in the bed, and just for a couple of minutes.<br/>Here they are, after at least half an hour, on the wooden floor, in early December.<br/>That woman was unbelievable.<br/>Barging into a wolfs den, questioning the alpha’s choice’s, trying to tempt him with boobs and naked skin, and calling her own daughter a thing.<br/>The last was not something they were supposed to know, of course, but it showed what a horrible human being she really was.<br/>As if training kids to become sex slaves wasn’t bad enough.<br/>But he had to play along, the politic behind it all the main thing.<br/>“I’m quite satisfied with the slave, thank you.<br/>Why would I not be, I picked it myself, didn’t I?”<br/>He let his hand fall to her head, absentmindedly playing with her hair.<br/>“I admit we had some problems at the beginning, but it soon settled in her place.<br/>It suits my need, I love it a little... feisty between the sheets, and outside the bedroom she knows it’s place.<br/>The mere though of going through that again, just to please the society doesn’t sit right with me.<br/>So why bother?”      <br/>Kate’s smile soured a little at that, but she soon put a smile back on.<br/>“A fully blossomed slave would not need the extra grooming; it would know it’s pace from the go.  <br/>But if you want to settle for a, at the best, subpar slave, I can’t stop you from that!”</p>
<p>Derek enters the den with some refreshment just then, letting Peter calm himself down before answering.<br/>His nephew had made some delicious smelling brownies, filled with peanuts and sticky caramel.<br/>It was not a secret that Kate was fighting to keep her figure and that her soft spot was chocolate.<br/>Peter also new they had perfectly fine danishes left from last night, showing him how well his nephew could play too.<br/>It made him proud, the man had come so far.<br/>After making sure to offer some to their guest, and that he himself had gotten a huge piece, both Stiles and Lydia threw themself over the cake.<br/>Stiles was, as usual, loud and generous in his praise of his mate, and Peter could see Kate’s refusal crumble.<br/>“I see that you have been giving it a lot more food that it got in the House, it does surprise me that you aren’t hand feeding it right now.”<br/>The little smile on Kate face is a more real this time, like she is teasing a friend and not trying to catch him in poor slave keeping or something.<br/>She is getting desperate; things are not going how she had planed it.<br/>Lifting his chin a little, he answers that just because he prefers it softer it doesn’t mean he would waste real food on it.</p>
<p>He can feel his mate getting more and more stiff where she is sitting, and desperately want this meeting to end.<br/>Hopefully, she would know that he was just acting right now.<br/>But how could she, his wolf whispers.<br/>She doesn’t know you at all, she barley se you!<br/>Glancing down at her, he realizes that the wolf is right.<br/>He would have to use a little time with her after this, show her what he really means.<br/>And that that’s the opposite of what her mother means.<br/>God.<br/>She knows Kate’s her mother now.<br/>Kneeling by his side, listening to what the foul woman is saying about her.<br/>It would take more than a little time to fix this he thinks. </p>
<p>To help the girl a little, he signals for her to lean against the chair, by pulling her hair carefully.<br/>After first stiffening a little, she lets herself rest some.<br/>Kate are studying his every move, but he makes sure to remind Lydia about the meeting with alpha Ito they where having on Monday at the same time, taking the focus away from his mate for a minute.<br/>Like Lydia would forget a meeting, least of all with someone as important as alpha Ito, but in addition to hide the move, it also made sure Kate remembered how powerful Peter really are.<br/>Alpha Ito is alpha of one of the three oldest packs in the country, and after having that role for more that four decades have proven herself as a firm but fare leader.<br/>She is said to be almost 150 years old, and therefore also an elder in the werewolf community.<br/>Kind of a royal, but with real power and not just the money and status.</p>
<p>His emissary promises him that all the numbers are ready, and the parcels packed, before asking if Kate wants more tea.<br/>Said lady can’t keep her false smile any longer and is staring daggers at his mate.<br/>“I really thought you where wiser than this Peter, after all these years of friendship between us, you choose to flaunt that around.<br/>It hurts me to say, but it’s almost like you want to hurt me, I pride myself of delivering the best sex slaves there is after all.”<br/>There it is.<br/>Kate are scared, scared of what people would think if they knew someone like Peter had a sex slave she didn’t see as perfect, like anybody would care about that.<br/>Or even know about it, since his mate would never be taken out paraded around like that.<br/>“Don’t worry Kate, I have never been a fan of those gatherings where slaves are walking behind their owner like their tale, and just because I got myself one now, it doesn’t mean I would suddenly got to those gatherings.<br/>I’m not in the habit of sharing what’s mine, after all.<br/>So, if that’s what this whole visit was about, you can rest assured, your standard would not be lowered by my hand.<br/>Now, excuse me, but I have an important phone call to make. <br/>It was... informative talking to you, as always.<br/>Until next time, goodbye.”<br/>With that, he gets out of his chair, ending the whole charade.<br/>Walking towards his office, he waited until he heard the car leave, before hurrying back to the den.<br/>Stiles was on his way to gather up to crying girl in his arms, but he dismissed him and got on his knees himself.             </p>
<p>“ssh… honey… It’s alright. I didn’t mean the nasty things I said about you, I promise…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please tell me what you think so far, if there are any typos, or something that doesn't make sense, -or even if there are something you like!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. slave twenty-one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, I forgot to post a chapter last night!<br/>It's just this, and two more chapters, and then the story is finished.  <br/>And, then it's Christmas!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11.</p>
<p>“ssh… honey… It’s alright. I didn’t mean the nasty things I said about you, I promise…”</p>
<p>It takes some time before she registers that someone is talking to her, longer to hear what was said, and even longer before she understands it.<br/>And when she does, when she realizes that she is curled up in her owner’s lap, the man sitting on the floor, she stops.<br/>Stops crying, stops shivering, stops breathing and maybe even her heart stop for a second.<br/>What?<br/>“breath, honey...”<br/>Panic explodes, and she tries to move away.<br/>Away from the arms holding her so gently, away from that comfortable chest, away from her owner.<br/>She doesn’t want him to feel obliged to comfort her, why was he trying to calm her down, he doesn’t care, Lady shouldn’t make him feel he needs to care!  <br/>But the arms refuse to let her go.<br/>“It’s okay... It’s okay, I hold you now because you need it, and I want to help you.<br/>Not being forced by Kate, or you, or anybody else.<br/>Just stay here for a while, until you calm down a little.<br/>If you still want me to let go then, I will.<br/>Please, let me hold you…”’<br/>The last sentence was whispered and made her slow down.<br/>Her owner begs her to be allowed to hold her?<br/>She gives up.<br/>Curling up closer, she hides her face in the crock of her owner’s neck and shudders through her feelings.</p>
<p>She doesn’t know how long they stay on the floor like that, she thinks that she maybe fell asleep at some point, and it’s first when her stomach rumbles loud that her owner react.<br/>He starts laughing, before standing up and helping her to stand as well.<br/>“let’s find some food”<br/>Is all he says.</p>
<p>She walks around in a daze the rest of the day, eating when food is put in front of her, sitting where she is put, and going to bed when she is told.<br/>It’s not before she starts taking her clothes if, that she realizes that she’s not alone.<br/>Her owner is standing right by the door, looking to the floor.<br/>“I… I just want you to know that I despise everything Kate stands for, and that I will do anything I can to make you believe me.<br/>Anything.<br/>But please, can I hold you tonight?<br/>Just hold you, make sure you are okay.”<br/>Why is her owner pleading with her?<br/>Numbly, she nodded, before continuing to undress.<br/>Not really thinking about anything, she did her usual routine and put on her normal sleeping clothes. <br/>It was not before she had crawled under the cover that she realized that her owner wasn’t there anymore.<br/>When did he go?<br/>Why?<br/>But before she could think more about that, her door closes, and her owner crawled under the covers with her.<br/>Laying stiffly, she waited for what he would do next.<br/>After a few minutes, he huffed and carefully manhandled her how he wanted her.<br/>Which turned out being on her side, with him tucked tightly against her back and with an arm around her waist.<br/>Even if she tried to wait for what he would do next, she felt so warm and safe, and she was so tired, so soon enough her eyes closed, and she fell asleep.</p>
<p>Waking up the next day, she found herself using his chest as a pillow, with one arm and one leg thrown over him.<br/>Murmuring alerted her that the man was waking up, and she froze, scared he would be angry for her clinging.<br/>But when all he did was draw her closer and snuggle his face in her hair almost purring, she let herself relax.<br/>She could stay in that warm cocoon a little longer.</p>
<p>Not a lot changed the next few days, but it felt that way.<br/>She was never left alone, evidently, they feared that Lady would come back to take her somehow, but that was fine by her.<br/>To be honest, she feared that a little herself.<br/>Her owner spent much more time together with the rest of them than he used to, he didn’t follow her around as he did that first day, but every time they came close, he touched her in some way.<br/>Caressing her arm, a hand to the small of her back, fingers through her hair and even a few one-armed hugs her and there.<br/>Not more than he did to the rest of the pack, but for her it was all new.<br/>He smiled at her too, asked how she felt and what she was reading and if she was thirsty.<br/>And every time he had the change, he made it clear that she was equal.<br/>That her thoughts counted, her whishes were important, and that her needs should be filled.<br/>Everything from what kind of juice she wanted, to insist Lydia helped her with shopping some more clothes online and making a point of telling Lydia to buy everything she wanted, and not what Lydia wanted for her.<br/>Or if she wanted to paint the bedroom. <br/>Since it was Christmas, the pack decorated the house with an absurdly amount of Christmas decorations, and when the time came to put in the star on the top of the three, her owner lifted her up on his shoulders so she could do it.<br/>And each night, she slept in his arms, and never did he do anything more than to hold her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three days before Christmas, someone new came to the house.<br/>She immediately knew this was someone in the pack, because Isaac came running before the door opened.<br/>“Chris!”    <br/> The young beta throws himself around the older man, hugging him tightly and whining a little.<br/>She feels like she is intruding in an intimate moment, but where she stands in the kitchen doorway, there is nowhere for her to go without disturbing them.<br/>Maybe back into the kitchen?<br/>Before she has time to move, the man, Chris, puts Isaac down and turn to her.<br/>Looking into his eyes, something makes her shiver, something familiar.<br/>“Hi, I’m Chris, and I’ve heard that you are my niece?”<br/>With a smile, the man holds a hand out to her, but she can’t move.<br/>He’s Lady’s brother.<br/>She didn’t know Lady had a brother, but she obviously has, because he is standing right in front of her, and she can’t move!<br/>“Peter!”<br/>Her owner is there almost before Isaac is done shouting his name, his arms folding her close and asking her to breath.<br/>While she focuses on that, taking deep breath and breathing in the familiar smell, she hears Chris and her owner talk aggressively over her head.<br/>After a while, the hand cradling her head pulls back a little, and her owner looks down at her.<br/>“hi there... I’m sorry, I forgot to tell you that Kate’s estrange brother is part of this pack.<br/>He’s a workaholic, so he isn’t here often, but that’s no excuse.”<br/>The man pulls her back in, whispering his sorry in her ear.<br/>After she nods a little, her owner lets her go, and they both turn to the two men still standing there.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I thought you knew.<br/>My name is Chris, and I’m technically Kate’s older brother, but I haven’t seen her or our father in almost 20 years.<br/>That’s when I found out what grooming someone to be a sex slave actually was and refused to have anything more to do with them.<br/>I’m so glad to meet you, and that you are here now, with Peter and the pack.”<br/>She manages to give the man a small smile before hiding in her owners chest again.<br/>“I thought you where going to stay away, Peter?”<br/>Chris, her uncle, laughs.<br/>“not so easy as you thought, is it?”<br/>She can feel the chest under her hands rumble, and then her owner is laughing too.<br/>“Says you, how many years have you be running from your mate now, Chris?”<br/>Mate?<br/>“Yeah. Too many years... I like to stay now, if that’s okay with you Isaac?<br/>Oh, and alpha?”<br/>Mate?<br/>Then Isaac are giggling, a sound she never thought she would here from the tall man, and she have to look.<br/>What she sees, makes her giggle too, because Chris had thrown Isaac over his shoulder and where now walking towards Isaac’s bedroom.<br/>Since Isaac was a little longer than Chris, the picture they made was hilarious.<br/>Derek and Stiles came down the stairs right then, with wet hair and rosy cheeks, happy and loos in their movements.<br/>She didn’t need to hear her owners teasing to know what the two of them had been up to, but was distracted by sudden burst of… jealousy?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Peter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12.</p>
<p>At first, his mate struggles to get away from him, babbling about him not needing to comfort her just because Kate tried to make him, that she didn’t want him to force himself to care.<br/>He almost let her go at first before he realized what she was talking about, but when it became clear that all she was protesting about was he feeling forced to comfort her, he held on tight.<br/>God it felt good to hold her.<br/>Even with her panicking, even with the horrible reason behand needing comfort, his wolf danced around in joy.<br/>But when the girl gave up her fighting, and curled up with her face under his chin, crying like she had never cried before, the wolf howled with her.<br/>He couldn’t do this.<br/>Keeping himself away only hurt them both.<br/>She needed to feel safe in his pack, and to make that happen he needed to make her feel safe with him.<br/>Even if every minute spent close to her would be torture, wonderful torture, he would do it.</p>
<p>Breathing her in, finding her very own sent under all the fear and despair, he swore to himself that he would spend the rest of his life caring for this woman.<br/>Even if that meant seeing her fall in love with, - no, he could not let that happen.<br/>She was his.<br/>But he would make her as happy as she would let him, starting with taking care of her today.<br/>She was sleeping now, and his legs felt numb, but he stayed put.<br/>It was not before her stomach groaned so loud, she woke up, that he moved again.<br/>Walking her in to the kitchen, filling her plate with the food he knew she preferred, tucking her inn in a blanket on the coach during the movie afterwards and following her to bed when she started to drop of leaning against him half way into the second movie, it all felt so natural and right.</p>
<p>He didn’t think she was all there with them, and he didn’t want to leave her alone that night, so he begged her to let him stay.<br/>She of course said yes, thinking that she didn’t have any choice, but he was determent to prove himself to her.<br/>After hurriedly making himself ready for bed, he slowly crawled under the cover with her.<br/>She started of laying stiffly on her back, but he cajoled her over on her side with her back to him, and carefully pulled her close.<br/>It took quite a while before she relaxed, but when she first did, sleep didn’t come far behind.<br/>Peter stayed awake for hours, listening to her breathing, feeling her warm body close to his own, curling around to protect her from any danger.<br/>In the early morning, he fell asleep with the beat of her heart in his ears.</p>
<p>Waking up again, he felt better that he had felt in… ever.<br/>Pulling his mate closer, he breaths her in before he fully wakes up.<br/>Shit.<br/>They have turned during the night, and she is now laying partly on top of him, which a certain part of him really appreciate.<br/>Really, every part of him appreciate waking up with her in his arms, but he fears that a certain part of him easily could make this the last time he gets to wake up like this.<br/>But he didn’t have to worry, the girl just curls up closer, and doesn’t seem to register what’s poking her in the thigh.<br/>What did they really learn with Kate?<br/>A sex slave that didn’t reach to a raging boner from her owner?<br/>He has to smile, his little innocent mate…</p>
<p>For the next few days, he tries to stay close and tell her in any way what she is worth, without outdoing it to much.<br/>And no, Stiles, he is not hoovering over her so close she can’t breathe.<br/>If the boner incident from that first morning is saying anything it’s that his mate needs a more direct approach for it to sink in.<br/>Snickering follows him whenever he walks, his pack making sure to let him know they told him so.<br/>He doesn’t care.<br/>Each night, he holds his little girl close, and every day she looks a little less meek.<br/>Sometimes, he has to leave her to do some work, but with Lydia’s help, he doesn’t need to leave the house before after Christmas.<br/>The whole pack are celebrating Christmas together.<br/>Not all of them will stay at the house the whole holiday, some of them have family around Bacon Hills they want to spend time with too.<br/>But on Christmas eve, every member of the pack, plus pack adjentives like the sheriff and Melissa, would eat dinner together.<br/>Jackson and Danny are flying in from London, Scott and Kira are coming from New York, and Cora and Malia are planning to drop by with their backpacks.<br/>The two cousins have spent the last year traveling around the world, exploring and studying with some of the best tutors around.<br/>Boyd are bringing his grandmother, and Erica both her parents, so the huge table is going to be full.<br/>Derek and Stiles never left after finding out who his mate is, Peter suspect that they will stay at the house permanently, which suits him fine.<br/>Most of the time.</p>
<p>There is only one person in the pack that Peter have forgotten, until...<br/>“PETER!”<br/>He’s running before he knows it, skipping the stair all together by jumping over the banister.<br/>What he finds, is his frozen mate at one side, and Isaac and Chris on the other. <br/>Oh.<br/>He forgot about Chris.</p>
<p>After the newly found uncle throws his lanky mate over his shoulder and walk away, he takes a minute to look his own mate over.<br/>Her eyes are twinkling as she giggles after the duo, and even if she doesn’t smell of fear or even sadness, she still leans on him.<br/>She’s not afraid of him anymore.<br/>It hits him like a bomb.<br/>She’s not afraid.</p>
<p>His nephew and Stiles come tumbling down the stairs, giving him another thanks to himself for soundproofing every bedroom and the studies.<br/>But then his mate closes up a little, and he tries to sniff out why.<br/>She smells embarrassed, confused and... jealousy?<br/>Shaking his head, he decides to let it go.<br/>She has the right to her own feelings, without him meddling.</p>
<p>Jackson and Danny had arrived the day before Christmas eve, the harsh exterior of the first one somehow helping his mate to relax.<br/>Everybody is piled together in the den, talking and laughing and sharing stories.<br/>After Danny are done telling about a coven they had met in London, they started telling his girl stories from when they grew up, how they all met, and what they lived through.  <br/>She giggled about the two 16 years old that thought going out to look for half a body in the forest in the middle of the night was a good idea, grabbing Jacksons hand when she found out about the kanima, and threw herself at Derek when told about how he ended up with his claws inside Boyd lungs, and everybody thought he would die.<br/>But even when she found out about the horror Peter had been right after the coma, she stayed leaning on him throughout the evening.</p>
<p>Laying in bed that night, holding his girl close, he wondered where to go from here.<br/>His mate was in his arms, but he had no idea how much of that was because she wanted to.<br/>She was comfortable with him, let him stay close and slept in his arms, but did she really know that she could choose not to?<br/>The girl in his thoughts and arms suddenly turned around, looking up at him.<br/>“what’s on your mind, alpha?”<br/>Alpha!<br/>His heart exploded, or stopped, or something.<br/>It was not his name, but it was better than owner.<br/>He could live with that.<br/>Smiling down at her, he shook his head.<br/>“nothing, dear.<br/>Let’s sleep.”<br/>She nodded and curled up even closer to him with a happy hum.<br/>He didn’t manage to get the smile of his face before he fell asleep.</p>
<p>Making dinner for twenty plus guests, mostly werewolves, was a lot of work.<br/>Making breakfast and lunch for the same people, at the same day as the holyday dinner, was impossible.<br/>At least, it would normally be impossible.  <br/>But with Stiles as the head chief and Derek, Boyd and Melissa on his team, they managed some how.  <br/>Most of the wolfs not currently being bossed around by Stiles, went for a run after breakfast.<br/>He chooses to stay home, he was the alpha after all, and the betas knew these forests almost as good as he did.<br/>They will be fine.<br/>And if he didn’t want to leave his mate behind, so sue him.<br/>The last people to arrive are Scott, Kira and Melissa, that arrives together.<br/>All three of them are carrying containers with all kind of baked goods they were having as dessert.<br/>Scott, as the puppy he was, almost skipped over to where his mate was sitting to introduce himself.<br/>Not that Kira was much better, but it his little girl just laughed at them. <br/>And before they knew it, the food was ready, and table set.</p>
<p>The next couple of hours was loud, tasty and funny.<br/>Everybody ate far too much, some drank even more, and before he knew it, the table was cleared again, and the pack spread out over every furniture in the den.<br/>His mate was squeezed between her two uncles, the men bantering over the place as best uncle.<br/>The niece herself just laughed and laughed and split the first place between them.<br/>And declared that the first place in best family went to Stiles.<br/>No surprises there!</p>
<p>When it was time to open presents, the level of noise reached new heights.<br/>The pack had a tradition where everybody pulled a name out of a hat in the beginning of December, and gave only that person a gift.<br/>It had started when most of the members was still in high school or college, and therefore didn’t have a lot of money, but the tradition stayed even after everybody got their own paycheck.<br/>Chris gave Malia a gift-card at the butcher downtown, the one that sold deer all year round.<br/>Malia gave Derek a cooking book that the alpha had wanted for months, and Derek gave the sheriff a new coffee maker to have in his office at the station.<br/>Isaac gave Kira an old katana he had found somewhere in Los Angeles, and Kira gave Scott a book called “how to catch the love of your life”.<br/>Jackson gave Stiles an original batman cartoon, and Stiles gave Jackson a hot wheel Porsche. <br/>Melissa gave Isaac another silk scarf, and the sheriff gave her a reservation for dinner at the new fancy restaurant in town.<br/>Stiles and Scott looked at each other smiling at that, maybe they would finally get together, after what she understood was a decade of flirting.</p>
<p>Scott gave Cora a new backpack, and Cora gave Danny a pamphlet on “how to use a computer for dummies”, and a gift card to an online shop selling high quality parts needed to build your own computer.<br/>Danny gave Chris an antic revolver, Chris gave Peter’s mate a beautiful gold necklace with the pack’s signature mark, making her gape at him.<br/>Erica and Boyd gave each other matching leather jackets and swore they hadn’t planed it.       <br/>Peter had bought Lydia a pair of shoes from Christian Louboutin, making her shriek.<br/>Then it was only Peter’s gift left, looking around he realized that it was only his mate that hadn’t given any yet.<br/>She was looking so nervous, it was obvious that she had realized the same, and he opened his mouth to tell her nobody expected her to give anything.<br/>But before he could open his mouth, the girl pulled an envelope from somewhere and gave it to him.<br/>Curious, he opened it, and inside he found a note, saying only one word.<br/>Felicia. <br/>Now it was his time to gape, did this mean what he thought it meant?<br/>She nodded, and he just had to hug her, whirling her around.<br/>Laughing, he put her back down.<br/>“welcome to the pack, Felicia.</p>
<p>All the eating and drinking and laughing and talking led to people saying their goodbye’s or goodnight’s, and Peter followed his laughing mate to bed.<br/>If he didn’t knew better, he would have thought that she was drunk, but she hadn’t touched any alcohol at all.<br/>She was smiling and giggling all through her nightly routine and all the way into his waiting arms, then she suddenly grew serious.<br/>“alpha, what are we doing?<br/>Why are you still taking care of me?<br/>I’m not afraid of Lady anymore...<br/>Or, not afraid she would come here, I mean.<br/>I don’t understand...”<br/>Her eyes where wet and she was biting her lip.<br/>Where did this come from?<br/>“I... I heard you and Chris tease each other about mates the day he came home, is that why you didn’t want me?<br/>But then again, what are you doing now?<br/>Where is your mate?<br/>Who is it?”</p>
<p>Peter had to stop her.<br/>“You.<br/>You are my mate, and that scares the hell out of me.<br/>I’m not a good person, by no means, you have learned that the last few days.<br/>And your life has been really bad, you have been beaten into believing your owner owns you and that they can do whatever they want with you.<br/>I could do anything to you, and you would have said yes.<br/>How was I gone live with that?<br/>Not knowing if you really wanted to be with me, or if you thought you didn’t have a choice?<br/>So, I had to stay away.”<br/>There are tears on her cheeks now, but also a little smile on her lips.<br/>“I’m your mate?<br/>You really care about me?”<br/>Nodding, Peter pull her closer, whispering in her ear.<br/>“yeah... I care for you deeply…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wonder where the sarcastic and somewhat cold Peter went..<br/>This story is by far the fluffiest and happy story I have ever written, and possibly the only one I will ever write.<br/>A happy ending is a must, of course, but I prefer my road there to be a little more... bumpy..</p>
<p>But, it's Christmas, so a fluffy and soft story I wrote!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Epilog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>13.<br/>EPILOG:</p>
<p>The last year had not been just smooth going, not with the case against the law of sex slaves, not with the pack, and not with Peter and her.<br/>Peter and Lydia were still working hard to change the laws, and more and more people saw their side of it all.<br/>It was not enough to turn the laws around yet, but they where getting there. <br/>Slowly.<br/>As more and more people got on their side, the news about the Hale pack’s involvement got around.<br/>Kate tried to make trouble for Peter by telling everybody he had a slave himself, but when Peter proudly introduced her as his mate, that backfired.<br/>They where at a huge charity event, raising money for something not even close to the slave industry at all, when a journalist cornered them.<br/>He asked Felicia why she had chosen to become a sex slave, which had made her laugh.<br/>Peter did not laugh.<br/>“who the hell would choose to spend their life as puppet for someone they don’t know, to be their toy for the rest of the night?<br/>Being a sex slave has nothing to do with kinks, it’s not for play, and the slaves has nothing to say about who, what or when whatever are done to them.”<br/>The people closest to them looked uncomfortable, showing that most of them, indeed, had thought of it all as a kink.<br/>After gaping for a moment, the journalist turned to Felicia ones more.<br/>“how old where you when to got to the House of Argent?”<br/>Blinking, Felicia decided to play up her innocent side.<br/>“I don’t remember a life before living there, but I never saw anyone new being older that five when they came.”<br/>Silence.<br/>Nobody could say that five-year old’s could consent to spend their life chained to someone’s bed.<br/>So, that backfired on Kate, big time. </p>
<p>Jackson had better luck in London, their laws on sex slaves was expected to change in the spring, forbidding any kind of slavery.<br/>Both he and Danny had worked on that since they graduated, Danny working on spreading the info online, and Jackson using his power as an attorney to do the same.<br/>Within two years, the duo had made the masses turn on the old rich families that refused to see reason.</p>
<p>Scott and Kira had broken up, the young man moved back to Bacon Hill and moped around for a couple of months.<br/>Derek and Stiles really moved back to the packhouse, making it difficult to get some alone time, but Isaac and Chris were also living there, so the changes were low either way.<br/>After walking in on the couples several times in all kinds of places, Peter set the” no sexy times outside private room”- rules, which the two of them the broke the next day.<br/>Their relationship started slow, awfully slow, for the sake of both of them.<br/>Being sure of their own and the others feeling was hard and slow going.<br/>Peter refusing to start anything without being certain that Felicia really wanted it, and Felicia sometimes fought with her own insecurities about if Peter really wanted her or if he just did it to prove that slaves was humans too. <br/>But they where getting there.<br/>And that afternoon in august, Peter had come back home after a run, looking edible in tight shorts and bare torso.<br/>She couldn’t help herself, and the man was powerless under her attack.<br/>That was the first time they had gotten each other of, even if it was fully clothed.<br/>Or, she was fully clothed at least.<br/>Chris had not been happy walking into the kitchen, even his human nose could smell what they had been up to.</p>
<p>That incident really broke the ice between Peter and her, and there where not a lot of room they hadn’t christened by now.</p>
<p>The pack had grown with another member this year as well, Lydia of all people falling pregnant and having a child.<br/>A werewolf child, and she refused to say who the father was.<br/>Her bet was that the father lived in London with his boyfriend, especially since they where planning on moving back here after the laws got changed over there.</p>
<p>And now, here they are, twenty something people gathered around a huge table, celebrating Christmas together.<br/>To think that one year ago today, she decided her name was Felicia.<br/>It felt like a lifetime ago.<br/>Little Noah was gurgling at her from his place in her arms, the noise shaking her out from her musings.<br/>Looking around the table, at her uncle Chris that held an arm around his mate Isaac, proudly showing of their new mating bite.<br/>Stiles and Derek was planning something, she could see it in their smiles, even if the both of them were talking to other people at the moment.<br/>Cora and Malia had found themselves a young man called Liam, which had made some waves through the pack until Peter sat everybody down and explained the difference between three people dating each other, and one person dating two different persons that did not date themself.<br/>Malia had actually gagged, when she understood that some people thought she was “banging her cousin”.<br/>But, with the way both she and Cora caressed Liam’s stomach when they thought nobody was watching, she thought a new wave was on it’s way.<br/>Scott was on his third new love of his life since he came back, and nobody thought that would last either.</p>
<p>She was happy.<br/>Looking at her family, her pack, she felt better than she had ever felt before.<br/>Outside of the bedroom, of course.<br/>Eh… pack house...<br/>Or… the preserve?<br/>Yeah, better than she had ever felt outside the preserve.<br/>Then her mate stood up and got everybody’s attention.<br/>“last year, on this day, my beautiful mate decided to take a chance.<br/>A chance for a new life, a better life, and lucky me, she chooses to let me be in it.<br/>Felicia, when I first saw you, hiding in the shadow at the House of Argents, I knew I needed to get you out of there.<br/>Soon, I knew I needed to keep you in my life, preferably in my bed, and luckily as I am, I got exactly that.<br/>For that, I will forever be grateful.<br/>Last year you gave me the best Christmas present I could ever want, - you told me your name, and by that left your old life behind.<br/>Tonight, I want to make our anniversary even better.”<br/>The alpha moves away from his chair, walks over to her, and gets down on one knee.<br/>What is he doing?<br/>“Felicia, will you marry me?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is the end!<br/>my first real fanfiction, not my best work, but now it's out there.<br/>and it's Christmas! </p>
<p>hope you all have a merry Christmas, and a happy new year...</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first real fanfic, the other stories have all been originals.<br/>I hope you will like it!</p>
<p>Feedback of all kind are welcommed, comments, kudos and bookmarks motivates me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>